


Only the Good Die Young

by blueskyecloud9



Series: Musical Moments [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyecloud9/pseuds/blueskyecloud9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's not going to give up. Even if that means singing karaoke. </p>
<p>Musical Moments-A song, a relationship, a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Good Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Rough drabbles I wrote a while back.

 

Harry stood in the back of the Great Hall shaking his head.

"What do you think?" Severus said, coming to stand next to his student.

Harry looked up at his mentor and teacher, "About this silly karaoke night? That it's silly."

Severus shook his head and sipped his wine, "Draco is singing."

Harry looked up to see Malfoy step onto stage, his platinum blonde locks perfectly coifed, his cocky smile on his face. Harry laughed, "He hasn't given up on Ginny yet has he?"

Severus shook his head, smirking behind his glass, "Is she going to give in eventually?"

Harry nodded, "Oh yes. She just wants to string him along for a bit. He is a Malfoy after all, reformed or not."

Severus shook his head, his smirk still present. "I wonder what he has decided to perform."

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait_ __  
_You Catholic girls start much too late_ __  
_Aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate_ _  
_ _I might as well be the one_

_Well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray_ __  
_They built you a temple and locked you away_ __  
_But they never told you the price that you pay_ __  
_For things that you might have done..._ __  
_Only the good die young_ __  
_That's what I said_ __  
_Only the good die young_ _  
_ _Only the good die young_

Harry's mouth dropped open, "Seriously?" Severus chuckled.

Draco grey eyes glittered with mischief as he continued singing, looking straight at Ginny Weasley, who was starting to turn an amazing shade of red. Swaying his body to the music, the Slytherin winked at the redhead girl.

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd_ __  
_We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud_ __  
_We might be laughing a bit too loud_ _  
_ _Aw But that never hurt no one_

_So come on Virginia show me a sign_ __  
_Send up a signal I'll throw you the line_ __  
_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind_ __  
_Never lets in the sun_ __  
_Darlin' only the good die young_ __  
_Woah woah woah woah woah_ __  
_I tell ya_ __  
_Only the good die young_ __  
_Only the good die young_ _  
_

Ron's face was turning a completely different shade of red and Harry could see Hermione pulling on his arm to keep him from tackling Draco on stage. Every girl, not to mention some of the boys, seemed to be drooling over the current Slytherin Sex God, but he only had eyes for one Gryffindor.

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your Confirmation_ __  
_You got a brand new soul_ __  
_Mmmm, And a Cross of gold_ __  
_But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information_ __  
_You didn't count on me_ __  
_When you were counting on your Rosary_ _  
_ _Oh woah woah_

_They say there's a Heaven for those who will wait_ __  
_Some say it's better but I say it ain't_ __  
_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints_ _  
_ _The sinners are much more fun..._

_You know that only the good die young_ __  
_Oh woah baby_ __  
_I tell ya_ __  
_Only the good die young_ _  
_ _Only the good die young_

Severus chuckled, "Typical Draco." Draco jumped off stage and started to prowl towards Ginny. Holding the mike with one hand and continuing to sing, he offered his other hand to her. Gently placing her hand in his, Ginny smiled and Draco grinned, proceeding to twirl her around as he continued singing.

_You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation_ __  
_Aww She never cared for me_ _  
_ _But did she ever say a prayer for me? oh woah woah_

_Come out come out come out Virgina don't let me wait,_ __  
_You Catholic girls start much too late_ __  
_Sooner or later it comes down to fate_ __  
_I might as well be the one,_ _  
_ _You know that only the good die young_

_I'm telling you baby_ __  
_You know that only the good die young_ __  
_Only the good die young_ __  
_Only the gooooooooooooooood_ __  
_Only the good die young_ __  
_Only the gooooooooooooooood_ __  
_Only the good die young_ _  
_ _Ooo ooo ooo..._

Harry looked on at the blonde and shook his head as well. Draco was going to have to hide for the next month. Every Weasley brother s going to be out for his blood. Turning to see Ginny smile slightly at the blonde's antics, Harry smiled. At least, it seemed, Draco had finally gotten what he'd been after.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. And Billy Joel owns Only the Good Die Young. 
> 
> Got bored on the airplane and decided to write drabbles for the songs I was listening too xD


End file.
